


ME!ME!ME!

by Taeunnie



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Other, Short, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taeunnie/pseuds/Taeunnie
Summary: Leviathan just wants to be loved like you love his brothers. Mc uses gender neutral pronouns.
Relationships: Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	ME!ME!ME!

_It’s not fair._

He wanted them all for himself. He wanted to be the one that makes them laugh. The one that makes them blush. He wanted to be the one they came to for a hug, a shoulder to cry on, or just a good fuck.

_It’s not fair._

He has to watch them go to his brothers for the things he could just as easily do for them. That snobby, prideful first born to help them with their work. He would hear them later in the night. That stupid, scummy second born just to hang out with them. He would hear them later in the night. That snide intellect of a fourth born just to have him read them into the late hours. He would hear them later in the night. That self-centered fifth born for their ‘spa night’. He would hear them later in the night. That ignorant, gluttonous sixth born just to eat with him. He would hear them later in the night. And that lazy seventh born. He would even hear them later in the night. Even with that whore of a human, he still felt like he didn’t have a chance.

_It’s not fair._

He was tired of watching them just pass by him with a small smile and a wave. He had to get them alone with him no matter what. The next time they were to pass him by, he would grab their wrist and drag them away to his room. And that’s exactly what he did. He trapped them between the cool wooden door and his eager body, but their eyes changed for the worse. They didn’t shine at all. They had no love in them at all. It was filled with nervousness. Confusion. Fear. This isn’t what he wanted at all. Why didn’t they look at him with the same amount of love they had for his brothers. _Why don’t you love me?_

_It’s not fair._

He grabbed their shoulders harshly and forced them to look at him. His eyes that rapidly searched their features for any sign of love he could grasp onto. There was nothing there. It wasn’t right. It wasn’t fair! _Why don’t you love me? What do I have to do to make you love me? What do I have to do to make you only think about me? What do they have that I don’t? What is it?_ He shouted at them. Shook them. Hurt them. His need for attention from this human was sickening. So disconnected from reality, he believe that everything would play out in his favor in the end. They were just being nice because they felt they had to. Exchanging pleasantries because they lived in the same house with him. He didn’t want that. He wanted to be treated the same, if not, better than his brothers were being treated. He was going to make them know the thoughts that ran through his head. He would make them love him and only him even if it meant never letting them see anyone else ever again. Their eyes should only be for him. Those eyes that sparked with tears because of him.

_It’s not fair._

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this piece and would like to see more content, check out my tumblr @sevensins-stuff


End file.
